


A Perfect Fit

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [22]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina proposes to Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #424 'Proposal.'

When Cami arrived home, she wasn’t too surprised to find the lights in the apartment she shared with her girlfriend were turned off. Instead, dozens of candles cast a glow around the living room, a sign that Davina was probably working on another spell.

However, upon taking a closer look, Cami _was_ surprised to see that these candles weren’t white—the color Davina typically used when practicing magic—but were red and pink instead. And why were there rose petals on the floor?

“Davina?” Cami called out into the darkness.

“In here” came the brunette’s voice from the direction of the bedroom.

Following a trail of candles and rose petals down the hall to the bedroom, Cami found Davina stretched out on the couple’s bed, clad in lacey black lingerie. “What’s all this?” Cami asked.

Smiling, Davina pulled a small black velvet box from underneath the pillow beside her. Sitting up, she slowly opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. Cami gasped.

“Cami O’Connell, will you marry me?” asked Davina.

Momentarily speechless, Cami nodded. Finding her voice, she said “yes.”

Davina’s smile grew as she slipped the ring on Cami’s finger.

It was a perfect fit, just like them.


End file.
